crstfandomcom-20200213-history
BROKEN
this my atempt at creepypasta TO EXTREME CREEPYPASTA FANS LIKE ME GOOD LUCK SLEEPING MUAHAHA Section heading THIS IS... broken my creepypasta hope you like it now on to the first chapter AFTERMATH. oh this is about a kid who is not friends with the girl he loves anymore becuase she doesnt like hurting him Section heading this my atempt at creepypasta TO EXTREME CREEPYPASTA FANS LIKE ME GOOD LUCK SLEEPING MUAHAHAAFTERMATH: I cant focus at all i feel dead i cant be happy anymore life isnt the same with out her i miss her so much i got to life through it because she wouldnt want me to die why did she have to drop me last night i saw slender and then i had an out of body experience i was staring at my own bloody corpse that had a slit throat my bloody corpse was crying blood and was smiling very devilishly i tried to wake up but i wasnt dreaming then i went into my body and looked in the mirror and i looked fine. My rj persona faded from me and broke me worse redstonejesus was what defined me but without her im not rj im my own worst enemy bloodshed my new persona it is the slim shady version of me. I hate myself now i cant look in the mirror without feeling pain. Let me back up about nine or ten months the summer if 2012 i met her she was beautiful and very interesting i fell for her hard she made feel like something more than i empty shell im crying as im writing this my sanity is slipping away i know should get help but it wont help she kept my sane she promised she wouldn't give up on me but she did why why now bloodshed has control of my mind i feel violent i think violent i talk violent. I dont know who long i can last like i said before my sanity is slipping so if i write repeatedly im taking this hard she was my other half i know ill say that agian but it doesnt matter right now point is i love her i dont if i keep saying that dont like it dont read it will be said alot this is my heart break journal now ill continue the aftermath the more disturbing part of this story just warning uAFTERMATH 2: after that day started my crying my eyes out when the room was shaking and i felt light headed and suddenly everything went black luckily i was on my bed sitting down when i fainted after i fainted i woke up five minutes later i couldn't remember the past day until i looked at my droid then it all came back to me i cried harder i wanted to die but i could not i would have never knew if she was going to talk to me agian but still anyway u started to vision myself brutally stabbing her screaming "why how could you i loved u and u put me through all that for u f### u we could have been together but u did that what the hell" i was scared out of my mind i screamed what the f### is happening to me ahh then i accepted this becuase i figured im just pissed shrugged it off but then i had another vision it was....VISION: u know there is a reason i call myself bloodshed i said the scene faded to black then i was staring into the eyes of what looked like some random girl my age until i saw clearer it was not a girl it was.. my minecraft skin which i made for my old persona redstonejesus but that it was really the girl i loved i said her name and screamed die you b##### it zoomed out she was chained down with tape over her mouth i slit her throat rip her eyes out litterally i whispered all i wanted was a second chance but no... you will burn in hell b#####AFTERMATH 3: i snapped out of it ran to my bathroom and vomited then i ran to my room get my other best friend for help but i saw something in the coner of my eye it was....The thing: the thing was me bloodied and mangled he called himself bloodshed like i do but he was all menacing he had my voice he now it said "hi RestoneJesus" i was terrified i replied with "I not rj im too much as a eff up to be " it said "you a rj" no face your fate then it disappeared.